Maris van Strauss Arclaim
Maris van Strauss Arclaim is the Queen of the Humas kingdom of Victorias. Through it pained her Rudolph convinced her to risk the lives of their children to summon the heroes. He insisted it was their last resort to save their race. Personality Maris can be classified as a weak-willed person. The fact that she allowed her insane husband to risk the lives of all of their children is clear evidence of this. But he had apparently convinced them all of that the imminent threat from the Evila was real. After she learned that her husband had gone insane and been turned into a monster and that the war had gone disastrously wrong she fainted and was bedridden. With the country in crisis, it should have been the queen to step up and lead them but she didn't even have the strength to leave her bed. But she must get credit for making the wise decision to appoint Judom to act in her stead. Appearance She was a woman of 46 who resembled her oldest daughter. Judom believed she was quite a beauty. History The Queen lamented the death of her daughters one after another, but she herself had married into the royal family and was an outsider, so she didn’t have the pure royal blood and couldn’t use the summoning magic. Plot After the disastrous events at the conference and the war, she appointed Judom Lankars to act in place of her husband as a substitute king. But the country remained in turmoil, allowing the Matar Deus to easily seize power. The queen was deposed and taken prisoner. Relationships Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - The marriage of Maris and Rudolph was arranged before he became king. Rudolph was actually in love with a different woman named Alice but fulfilled his duty anyway. Alice died in a war around that same time. After that, Judom doubted Rudolph ever developed any genuine love for Maris. Lilith van Strauss Arclaim - After the attempts to summon the heroes, Lilith was their only child left standing. When Maris went to pieces while the country was in crisis, she hoped her daughter and heir would step up her her place. But she was still a teenage girl and couldn't handle a crisis any better than her mother did. Vale Kimble - The captain in charge of the heroes training. He visited the queen to apologize for upsetting Lilith by informing her of the full crisis. The queen did not hold it against him as she needed to know. Vale was very disappointed by the queen's lack of action with the country in such dire straights. It was he who first suggested that she appoint Judom to take charge. Judom Lankars - Her husband's best friend and the guild master. She saw the wisdom in Vale's suggestion and asked Judom to take charge of the country. He was the only one with the strength and resolve to lead then in that time of great crisis. It was a controversial decision as Judom was a commoner. The citizens and solders warmed up to the idea quickly but the nobles refused to accept it and tried to orchestrate a coup. This created an opportunity for the Matar Dues to seize power. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humas Category:Royality